In the past, if it was desired, for example, to affix ceiling panels by means of a power tool directly to the ceiling, it was necessary to use a ladder and move the ladder from location to location as the worker climbed the ladder many times in order to perform the assigned work. A work-saving solution would be to devise some type of extension which would permit the worker to perform the work while standing on the floor or ground. An extension attachment is known for a power tool, such as an explosive-actuated riveter, which has no safety features and additionally requires the use of both hands applying force in opposite directions thereby making it extremely difficult to rivet ceiling panels.